Charmed Children
by classicchic
Summary: Sequel to The Second Generation of Charmed Ones, but a SUMMARY OF MY LAST FIC IS INCLUDED in this fic. This takes place about 25 years after Piper gets pregnant with Chris.
1. Explanations

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any characters associated with Charmed, except the ones I've created. So you people who own Charmed can't sue me for writing this story. You happy now? By the way, this goes for all the chapters of my story. I'm not going to waste valuable writing time putting this load of crap into every one of my chapters.**_  
  
_Author's Note: I'm back! I just needed a little break to organize my thoughts, but now they are all in order. I'll give a short summary of what happened in my last fic, so newcomers won't have to read the whole thing (unless you really want to). All of my past readers can just skip the summary and move right to the first chapter.  
_  
Paige- married to Richard: Daughter: Risa- orbs, telekinetically orbs (orbs objects)- age 25  
  
Phoebe- married to Jason: Son: Parker- Empath, receives regular premonitions- age 24 Daughter: Peggy- levitates, receives premonitions in the form of dreams- age 23  
  
Piper- married (again) to Leo: Sons: Wyatt- orbing, conjuring, shielding- age 27  
Chris- orbing, telekinetic- age 26 Daughter: Lizzie- astral-projecting, molecular manipulation (freezing & exploding)- age 20  
  
Major Events of the last story, in chronological order:  
  
- Jason flies to France. On his flight home, his plane crashes, but he survives  
  
- Cole kidnaps Wyatt and turns him evil.  
  
- Lizzie gets a white-lighter, Ryan  
  
- Lizzie gets all sorts of powers (for specifics, refer to chapters 8 & 9)  
  
- Lizzie, Chris, Peggy, Risa, and Parker turn Wyatt good again.  
  
- Good magic goes out  
  
- A dark-lighter shoots Ryan  
  
- Lizzie tells Ryan she loves him, and heals him  
  
- Good magic comes back  
  
- Ryan gets assigned to another charge, instead of Lizzie  
  
_That's where the story ended. I know, sad ending, but I promised a sequel, to give my readers hope. You can still read my other story, if you want to. Now, on with the first chapter!_

* * *

Piper walks down the hall and sees Missy (Lizzie's cat) scratching and meowing at Lizzie's bedroom door. She opens the door just enough so Missy can squeeze through. She takes a peek inside, and sees Lizzie, asleep on her bed, and Ryan, sitting on the edge of the bed, stroking Lizzie's hair. Missy jumps on the bed and sits next to Ryan. Piper backs away from the door and tiptoes back to her room, where she shakes Leo, trying to wake him up.  
  
"Leo, if you don't wake up, I'll blow you up!"  
  
She shakes him again, this time waking him up.  
  
"What?"  
  
Piper takes his hand and drags him out of bed, taking him to Lizzie's door. Leo looks inside and sees what Piper had seen. He looks at her in concern, and Piper nods her head. He goes to walk in, but Piper freezes him, and Ryan. She pushes Leo out of the freeze and down the hall at the same time.  
  
"Are you crazy?"  
  
"You are honestly just going to let a boy sit in our daughter's room?"  
  
"Leo, she's not a teenager anymore."  
  
"But..."  
  
Piper shakes her head.  
  
"And he's not a boy, Leo."  
  
"But..."  
  
They hear the chime of an orb. They peek back into Lizzie's room and find that Ryan is gone. Leo takes a sigh and Piper slaps his arm.  
  
"You were the one that said he was a good kid."  
  
"Yes, **KID**. I didn't anticipate he would fall in love with my daughter."  
  
"Well, you were wrong. He's not a kid, and he did fall in love with her. So bite your lip and get over it."  
  
Leo stands in silence as Piper walks away.  
  
"You know, you're kind of sexy when you're pushy."  
  
"Oh no, mister. I'm not falling for that one."  
  
Leo orbs in front of her, stopping her from going any further.  
  
"Well I had to try."  
  
Leo puts a big grin on his face, causing Piper to grin too.  
  
"Ah damn! You did it before I could get a chance to defend against it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You made me smile."  
  
Leo smiles again and moves out of Piper's way. She heads down the stairs and into the kitchen, with Leo following her. Leo sits down at the table and Piper begins to make coffee.  
  
"Why was Ryan reassigned?"  
  
Leo was contemplating over whether or not to tell her, but decides he should.  
  
"Destiny had just sort of 'updated' the Warren Line's Prophecy. The Elders were reading the revised part. It said 'If any of the Charmed Children should conceive before marriage, the balance between good and evil will be tipped toward evil and send the world into chaos.'"  
  
"So you think I'm going to be the one to conceive!"  
  
Leo and Piper turn around and see Lizzie.  
  
"Dad, I DON'T** BELIEVE **YOU!"  
  
"Lizzie, I didn't mean..."  
  
"So all of a sudden, I'm the screw-up of the family that's going to get pregnant! I can't believe you don't have any faith in me! I'm a college student, with honorable grades I might add. Chris and Wyatt didn't even go to college! Why do you think I'm going to get pregnant? Even if I were to have sex, I would use protection! You know, it's just like you to do something like this!"  
  
Lizzie grabs her coat and storms out of the house. A few minutes later Leo and Piper hear a car pull out of the driveway.  
  
"She didn't even let me finish."  
  
"Well no wonder! I wouldn't let you finish either!"  
  
Piper walks out of the room, leaving Leo alone in the kitchen.  
  
"I am not having a good day."  
  
Chris walks into the kitchen.  
  
"Why is Mom mad at you?"  
  
"Because I told her why the Elders reassigned Ryan."  
  
"Why did they?"  
  
"Because Destiny had updated the Warren Line's Prophecy. The Elders were reading it and it said 'If any of the Charmed Children should conceive before marriage, the balance between good and evil will be tipped toward evil and send the world into chaos.'"  
  
"Wow, does Lizzie know?"  
  
"She overheard me telling your mother. She stormed out and drove away."  
  
"Ouch. How loud did she scream?"  
  
"Pretty loud."  
  
"Ooh, you're not having a good day are you."  
  
"No." 


	2. Reunited

_Author's Note: Sorry to leave the last chapter so short, but I was having writer's block. It's all straightened out now. No more short chapters (hopefully). Oh, and by the way, the last chapter took place about a month after Lizzie and Ryan were split up. Sorry if there's any confusion._

* * *

Lizzie was driving recklessly down numerous streets, turning left and right, hoping to get lost. She finally pulls over to sort out her thoughts.  
  
"UUUGH! Why did they have to do this?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Lizzie turns around and sees Chris sitting in the back seat of her car.  
  
"How did you get in here?"  
  
"I orbed in while you were driving. You really should drive more carefully."  
  
Lizzie turns back around and rests her forehead on the steering wheel.  
  
"Great! Did Dad send you to baby-sit me?"  
  
"No, I came on my own free will."  
  
"Well do me a favor and leave. I need to be alone."  
  
"No you need someone to talk to. But since you asked me to, I'll leave."  
  
Chris orbed out with a big grin on his face. Right after Chris left, Lizzie hears the sound of someone orbing in.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave!"  
  
"Actually, you left. You didn't tell me to do a thing."  
  
Lizzie turns around and to her surprise, Ryan is sitting in the back seat. She turns back around as tears start to swell up in her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here? We said goodbye. We aren't supposed to see each other."  
  
"I know, but I had to see you, other than when you were sleeping."  
  
Lizzie, with tears rolling down her cheeks, turns around to face him.  
  
"That was you?"  
  
Ryan wipes a tear off of Lizzie's cheek, and smiles.  
  
"Yea."  
  
Ryan leans in to kiss Lizzie, but she pushes him away.  
  
"We can't do this. I mean, I want to, but..."  
  
She trails off leaving her sentence unfinished.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Dad."  
  
"Leo?"  
  
"The reason the Elders split us up is because they think you're going to get me pregnant and the baby would be evil."  
  
"I didn't want to do **THAT**!"  
  
"I know, you just wanted to make out or something, but that's always how it starts."  
  
Suddenly, the both of them are orbed out.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Lizzie and Ryan look around and find themselves in a familiar place, surrounded by Elders. Leo walks up to the both of them.  
  
"Lizzie, you have proven that you are responsible enough to have Ryan as your white-lighter again."  
  
Tears start to roll down Lizzie's cheeks again.  
  
"Are you serious? This isn't just some really twisted way to play with my emotions?"  
  
Leo nods his head.  
  
"Does that mean we're not breaking the rules by being together?"  
  
"Umm, technically, there are no rules since your mother and I broke them thirty-odd years ago."  
  
Lizzie turns to Ryan, whom embraces her in a hug. He then orbs them back to Lizzie's car.

* * *

_Hah! Bet you weren't expecting them to get back together so soon! Or maybe you were, but anyway, I wasn't going to put them back together until later in the story, but I decided to be nice. And I even made it so it's not against the rules for them to be together! You may thank me in your reviews! (Not really, you don't have to thank me. I don't want to seem arrogant or something.)_


	3. Secrets

_Author's Note: Now I guess you're happy that I put Lizzie and Ryan back together. I'm having a bit of writer's block, so this chapter may not be as good as others.  
_  
Ryan orbs Lizzie into the driver's seat of her car, and orbs away.  
  
"We just got back together and he leaves me again! What a typical man."  
  
She starts the car and drives off.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Lizzie walks into the manor. She shouts cheerily up the stairs.  
  
"I'M HOME!"  
  
Piper comes running down the stairs, worriedly.  
  
"Why are you so happy? Wait, you didn't blow up an Elder, did you?"  
  
"Ask Dad."  
  
"Oh, my God! You blew up Leo!"  
  
"No, Mom, I didn't blow up anyone."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"I told you, ask Dad."  
  
Lizzie walks up the stairs and into her bedroom. The phone rings and Piper answers it.  
  
-----------  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh, hi Aunt Piper, is Lizzie there?"  
  
"Umm, yea, Risa, just hold on a sec... Lizzie! Phone!"  
  
----------  
  
Lizzie comes running down the stairs.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Risa."  
  
Lizzie takes the phone out of Piper's hand.  
  
----------  
  
"Risa?"  
  
"Lizzie, can you come over here?"  
  
"Umm, sure. Why?"  
  
"I'll tell you when you get here."  
  
----------  
  
Lizzie hangs up the phone and grabs her keys.  
  
"Mom, I'm going out for a while. You can reach me on my cell if you need me."  
  
"Alright, bye"  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Lizzie nocks on a door that has 'D13' on it. Risa opens the door and Lizzie walks in.  
  
"Risa, what's wrong? You look worried."  
  
Risa points to her bathroom. Lizzie walks into the bathroom and finds a pregnancy test on the sink. It's positive. Lizzie looks out at her cousin, who is sitting on the couch, crying.  
  
"Oh Risa."  
  
Lizzie walks over and hugs Risa.  
  
"I don't know how it happened. We were careful. He used protection."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"This guy I've been dating. We met a couple weeks ago. But we used protection!"  
  
"Honey, that doesn't always work. Does he know?"  
  
"No, just you, and Peggy's coming over. I don't know how I'm going to tell Mom and Dad."  
  
"We'll help you get through..."  
  
Lizzie suddenly stops. 


	4. Realizations

_Author's Note: I know, I haven't posted in a while, and for that I am truly sorry. I have been really busy, since it is the end of the school year and all. I have also been working on another fic. But I will try to post sooner._

* * *

Lizzie stops in the middle of her sentence. Risa grows uncomfortable in anticipation.  
  
"What's wrong? Why did you stop?"  
  
"The prophesy."  
  
"The _what_?"  
  
Peggy walks through the door.  
  
"Risa, I got your call, are you ok?"  
  
"Peggy, come here. Lizzie, what did you say?"  
  
"The prophesy. The Elders broke up Ryan and I because they read in the Warren Line Prophesy that if a child were to be born to an unwed child of the Charmed Ones, it would tip the balance from good to evil."  
  
"Oh my God, I was hoping it was just a dream, but I guess it's not."  
  
Lizzie and Risa turn to Peggy.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I dreamt that you were pregnant, and what Lizzie had just said. It must have been a premonition."  
  
"Great. Not only are my parents going to kill me for getting pregnant, but my baby will destroy all the good our family has done."  
  
Risa leans on Lizzie's shoulder as she starts to tear up. Peggy sits down beside them.  
  
"Don't worry, hon, we'll help you tell your parents. And it's not your fault you got pregnant."  
  
"Yea, you know, we'll be there and help you tell your parents. I'm sure Aunt Paige will understand. I mean, you said you made the father use protection. It was an accident."  
  
Peggy stands up.  
  
"You know, maybe we should tell them now, you know, get all the crying done and over with."  
  
"I would, but I'm to upset to orb, and I can't tell them on the phone. I don't want them to have to come here."  
  
Lizzie gets a look of thought on her face.  
  
"I can orb us."  
  
Risa and Peggy look confused.  
  
"I _am_ half white-lighter, and I've seen your mom use my dad's magic to heal, so why can't I use your magic to orb?"  
  
"You sure? It took me a while to get the hang of it."  
  
Lizzie grabs Risa and Peggy's hands and closes her eyes.  
  
"I know the power is inside of me,  
  
Help me take us to where we wish to be."  
  
Blue and white orbs surrounded the girls and in an instant they were gone.

* * *

_A/N: I know, it leaves you hangin' but as I've said before, I am really busy and I just don't have the time to put too much work into this. Although I will try, I can't promise anything._


	5. The End

_Author's Note: I am soooooooooo sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in so long. It's just that I've been so busy this summer I haven't had the time. This fic won't be nearly as long the first. I just don't know where to take it. This will be the last chapter. It's not really a chapter; it's more of an epilogue to explain the end of the story._

* * *

Lizzie and Peggy help Risa explain to her parents what happened. They weren't upset at all. They were actually worried. They wanted Risa to have an abortion, but she didn't need to. A few weeks later, Risa went to an obgyn and found out she had a miscarriage. She was upset at first, but realized it was all for the greater good.

Lizzie and Ryan get married a few months after that. A year later, Lizzie gives birth to a baby girl, and names her Melinda Piper Halliwell.

* * *

A/N: You can pretty much make up the rest yourself. I don't rally have the time nor the energy to try to come up with a better ending. I'm sorry, but this was the best I could do.


End file.
